The 12th International Workshop on Breast Imaging (IWDM-2014) is the premiere international event for leading breast imaging research. The 12th IWDM will be held June 29 - July 2, 2014 in Gifu, Japan, hosted by Gifu University, with Dr. Hiroshi Fujita serving as the Chair of the Scientific Program Committee. The IWDM-2014 is designed as a platform to present the latest technological developments and clinical experiences of novel breast imaging technologies, including digital mammography, tomosynthesis, CT, MR, ultrasound, optical and molecular imaging. The International Workshop on Breast Imaging (formerly the International Workshop on Digital Mammography) brings together a diverse group of researchers, clinicians and representatives of industry, who are jointly committed to developing technology for the early detection and subsequent patient management of breast cancer. The workshops are designed to help advance the fields of breast cancer and medical imaging through the sharing of scientific discoveries, best clinical practices, and industrial innovations. The conference series was initiated at a 1993 meeting of the SPIE in San Jose, with subsequent meetings hosted every two years by researchers around the world. Subsequent meetings have been held in York (1994), Chicago (1996), Nijmegen (1998), Toronto (2000), Bremen (2002), Durham (2004), Manchester (2006), Tucson (2008), Girona (2010) and Philadelphia (2012). This R13 grant application is submitted in an effort to support the travel costs of graduate students and post-doctoral fellows who intend to present their original research at the IWDM-2014. An important consideration in the selection process is the diversification and participation of all traiees, including disadvantaged and under-represented individuals. Trainees need to be exposed to the broader international advances in their field - participation in the IWDM-2014 will help them gain this perspective.